Transcript:Do Over
See that aspiring model there? That was me-- Deb-- until the day I died. I thought I'd go straight to heaven, but there was a bit of a mix-up... and I woke up in someone else's body. So now I'm Jane... a super-busy lawyer with my very own assistant. I got a new life, a new wardrobe, and the only people who really know... what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. I used to think everything happened for a reason... and, well, I sure hope I was right. Counselor. Hello, Counselor. For god's sake, Counselor, do you even know what you're doing? Um... - Are you gonna call any witnesses? Yes... sir. Y- yes, your honor. I do. I am calling my first witness. Yes? Would my first witness... step right up! Lovely Deb Dobkins, it's time to play "What's the verdict?" Please, show the witness what she's won. The moment we've been waiting for-- What's behind the curtain? - What was behind the curtain? - I don't know. I have had this dream every night for a week... and I never get to see what's behind the curtain. Maybe it's a pony. Or... Ewan McGregor. Maybe it's Ewan McGregor riding a pony! - Stacy! - Right. Focus. I am terrified in these dreams. I have no idea what I'm doing in court. You know what Dr. Oz would say? These are stress dreams. That's all. - I mean, look at yourself. - Do I have to? You've gone into that office every single day... and acted all lawyerly for three weeks straight. - When have you ever worked this hard? - Hello. Miami. The "body tan" shoot. Hello. That was one week. And you were on a yacht. You know what those dreams are telling you? You need a break. Pack a bag, hon. We're going on a road trip. Palm Springs. I can be ready to go in 15 minutes. Really? I thought you had an audition today. New career strategy. I reject them before they reject me. Face it, I'm a model. No one's hiring me to act. Come on, we leave now, we can be neck deep in mud by noon. You know what, sold! I'm gonna go get dressed. Pick me up at work in an hour. - No. No work. - It's payday. Somewhere in that building, there's a paycheck with my name on it. And when I find it, Palm Springs is on me. - What do you say? - I say... see you in an hour. - Malpractice? - Oh, it gets better. Malpractice against a shrink. And I know how much you love the shrinks. But it's your case. Was my case. I'm bowing out. Conflict of interest. - What was the conflict? - My interest. I was sitting in the middle of a depo. You know what I realized? Life is short. This is what I have associates for. You have an appearance in 45 minutes. Don't mess it up. - Good morning. - Good morning. Casual Wednesday? Oh. I've got a... business trip... in Palm Springs for... 66 00:03:37,808 --> 00:03:40,146 Continuing legal education? 67 00:03:40,391 --> 00:03:43,480 Yes. That. What you just said. 68 00:03:46,369 --> 00:03:49,449 You mind if the new guy rides shotgun on this one? 69 00:03:49,552 --> 00:03:53,463 Good thinking, Kaswell. We can bill him out, and you can show him the ropes. 70 00:03:53,464 --> 00:03:56,147 Seriously, are all your clothes at the dry cleaners again? 71 00:03:56,148 --> 00:03:57,298 Um, I'm fine. 72 00:03:57,299 --> 00:03:59,659 Let's get you into something a little less comfortable. 73 00:03:59,660 --> 00:04:01,267 I'm taking the day off, Teri. 74 00:04:01,268 --> 00:04:03,380 Yeah, right. Since when do you say the words "day off"? 75 00:04:03,381 --> 00:04:05,352 I just came in to get my paycheck. 76 00:04:05,353 --> 00:04:08,596 Speaking of which, where do I get my paycheck? 77 00:04:08,690 --> 00:04:09,751 Bingum... 78 00:04:10,422 --> 00:04:12,712 you look different. Did you do something to your hair? 79 00:04:12,713 --> 00:04:15,839 - No, I... - We've got a situation. Walk with me. 80 00:04:15,840 --> 00:04:17,425 - Follow me. - Bad news, worst news. 81 00:04:17,426 --> 00:04:18,640 - What do you want to hear first? - I... 82 00:04:18,641 --> 00:04:21,371 Your friend Judge Summers called this morning. She's vacating the verdict... 83 00:04:21,372 --> 00:04:23,224 in Mason v. Ocean Park Trucking. 84 00:04:23,234 --> 00:04:24,798 - You've got to be kidding me! - Is that the bad news? 85 00:04:24,799 --> 00:04:27,999 Jury misconduct. Turns out one of the jurors failed to disclose... 86 00:04:28,000 --> 00:04:30,515 a brother-in-law who worked for Ocean Park Trucking. 87 00:04:30,516 --> 00:04:34,118 But Jane kicked ass on that trial. That win won you the corner office. 88 00:04:34,119 --> 00:04:37,558 - And how could I forget that? - Well, you're gonna have to kick that ass again. 89 00:04:37,559 --> 00:04:41,077 There's gonna be a retrial. Judge Summers wants to see you in chambers in an hour. 90 00:04:41,078 --> 00:04:44,875 An hour? No, no, no, no, that's not gonna work for me. 91 00:04:47,394 --> 00:04:49,697 - I know you have the memory of an elephant-- - Hey! 92 00:04:49,698 --> 00:04:51,735 It's a saying. Not actionable. 93 00:04:51,736 --> 00:04:55,246 I had them pull every transcript, depo, and motion from the first Mason trial... 94 00:04:55,247 --> 00:04:59,500 in case there's anything you need to review. Get to work, Bingum. 95 00:05:02,834 --> 00:05:05,024 Okay, repeat it back to me, from memory this time. 96 00:05:05,025 --> 00:05:07,671 Carl Mason drove trucks for Ocean Park Trucking. 97 00:05:07,672 --> 00:05:09,601 He was killed when he fell asleep at the wheel. 98 00:05:09,602 --> 00:05:11,426 - I represent his widow, Annie. - Angie. 99 00:05:11,427 --> 00:05:12,807 - Angie... Angie. - Angie. 100 00:05:12,808 --> 00:05:14,891 Angie has a 9-year-old son named Michael. 101 00:05:14,892 --> 00:05:17,629 Without her husband's income, they were about to be foreclosed on... 102 00:05:17,630 --> 00:05:19,030 when you proved in court... 103 00:05:19,031 --> 00:05:23,329 That Ocean Park Trucking coerced him into driving dangerous and illegal double shifts. 104 00:05:23,330 --> 00:05:26,280 I won a kick-ass judgment and saved their house. 105 00:05:26,281 --> 00:05:27,381 I'm so good. 106 00:05:27,382 --> 00:05:29,125 - Any questions? - Just one. 107 00:05:29,126 --> 00:05:32,850 I just came in 'cause it's payday. Do you think all this could wait till next week? 108 00:05:32,851 --> 00:05:35,808 I don't know. Why don't you ask them? 109 00:05:38,069 --> 00:05:41,766 Angie and Michael Mason? What are they doing here? 110 00:05:41,767 --> 00:05:45,240 The case is being re-tried, which means they never received the money they won. 111 00:05:45,241 --> 00:05:48,437 I'm guessing she's worried they're gonna lose their house. 112 00:05:48,438 --> 00:05:50,094 - Are they? - No. 113 00:05:50,339 --> 00:05:54,442 But they need to hear it from you. Tell her it's gonna be all right. 114 00:06:01,058 --> 00:06:04,093 Jane, I know we should have called first, but when I got the news-- 115 00:06:04,094 --> 00:06:05,839 It's gonna be all right. 116 00:06:05,840 --> 00:06:08,631 How can they have another trial? We already won. 117 00:06:08,632 --> 00:06:12,316 Well, we're gonna win again. I promise. 118 00:06:28,363 --> 00:06:31,565 Clearly, I am missing something here. I don't understand. 119 00:06:31,566 --> 00:06:35,613 What I'm saying is, maybe we could push the trial just a few days... 120 00:06:35,614 --> 00:06:39,011 I understand what a continuance is, Ms. Bingum. 121 00:06:39,105 --> 00:06:41,386 What I don't understand is why you're asking for one. 122 00:06:41,387 --> 00:06:43,545 Well, first of all, I need time to prepare. 123 00:06:43,546 --> 00:06:46,554 Prepare? What's to prepare? It's like giving birth. 124 00:06:46,555 --> 00:06:48,229 I've never actually done that. 125 00:06:48,230 --> 00:06:51,437 The point is, it is a re-trial. You've already done it once. 126 00:06:51,438 --> 00:06:55,397 And besides, you're the most thoroughly prepared lawyer I know. 127 00:06:56,072 --> 00:06:58,720 I'm sure you're really good at stuff, too. 128 00:06:59,071 --> 00:07:01,601 Honestly I really need a mental health day. 129 00:07:01,602 --> 00:07:03,950 - I'm supposed to be on my way to the desert. - Counsel. 130 00:07:03,951 --> 00:07:06,231 My best friend, Stacy, is in my office right now... 131 00:07:06,232 --> 00:07:08,668 with a cooler and an iPod loaded with road-trip music. 132 00:07:08,678 --> 00:07:10,594 Is there something wrong with you? 133 00:07:10,595 --> 00:07:13,395 I mean, in the head, in the noggin, upstairs? 134 00:07:13,396 --> 00:07:15,454 What? No. 135 00:07:15,717 --> 00:07:19,275 - I heard you got shot. - It's true. I did. 136 00:07:20,141 --> 00:07:23,061 Did it affect your ability to reason, your judgment? 137 00:07:23,062 --> 00:07:26,056 Nope. Total flesh wound. Didn't even feel it. 138 00:07:27,227 --> 00:07:28,795 If you say so. 139 00:07:29,560 --> 00:07:31,091 My calendar is a mess. 140 00:07:31,101 --> 00:07:33,727 I want this off my docket. We start immediately. 141 00:07:33,728 --> 00:07:36,614 Get out of my office. Have a lovely day. 142 00:07:40,834 --> 00:07:42,729 "Mental health day." 143 00:07:44,838 --> 00:07:48,172 I'd like a mental health month-- Maybe a year-- 144 00:07:48,669 --> 00:07:52,297 Somewhere in the islands, string bikini, a thong... 145 00:07:52,491 --> 00:07:54,188 a guy named Wong. 146 00:07:54,828 --> 00:07:58,625 For the first year, Jake and I had the kind of marriage that made our friends jealous. 147 00:07:58,626 --> 00:08:01,644 Until his second personality emerged? 148 00:08:01,842 --> 00:08:05,371 - Believe me, I know how that sounds. - Dissociative identity disorder. 149 00:08:05,372 --> 00:08:07,771 - You're familiar with it? - Very familiar. 150 00:08:07,772 --> 00:08:08,827 Really? 151 00:08:09,090 --> 00:08:11,691 I watched a lot of "all my children" when I was studying for the bar. 152 00:08:11,692 --> 00:08:14,832 I know it seems far-fetched. But trust me, it is real. 153 00:08:14,833 --> 00:08:16,946 Simon could not be more different than Jake. 154 00:08:16,947 --> 00:08:19,472 Simon is the man he turned into? 155 00:08:19,473 --> 00:08:22,273 Jake is your basic type-a, adventure-seeking... 156 00:08:22,281 --> 00:08:24,617 "let's climb the Matterhorn this summer" frat boy. 157 00:08:24,618 --> 00:08:28,405 That's the guy I fell for. Simon should work for the I.R.S. 158 00:08:28,406 --> 00:08:32,259 He's cranky. He hates people, spends all day in the library... 159 00:08:32,382 --> 00:08:34,804 will only eat foods that are white. 160 00:08:34,889 --> 00:08:37,826 - You know the type? - I've dated them. 161 00:08:38,075 --> 00:08:40,968 - If he were a dwarf, he'd be grumpy. - Exactly. 162 00:08:40,969 --> 00:08:43,961 I would come home from work, and I wouldn't know which guy I was getting. 163 00:08:43,962 --> 00:08:47,229 I found this Dr. Farrar who specialized in this condition... 164 00:08:47,230 --> 00:08:48,845 and I convinced Jake to go. 165 00:08:48,846 --> 00:08:52,707 She treated him for six months, and she got rid of one of the personalities, all right-- 166 00:08:52,708 --> 00:08:53,908 The wrong one. 167 00:08:53,909 --> 00:08:57,914 - So now you're stuck with Simon? - 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. 168 00:08:58,008 --> 00:08:59,947 Why do you think I'm suing? 169 00:09:00,153 --> 00:09:02,619 - Um, we'll be right in. - Okay. 170 00:09:04,847 --> 00:09:06,195 You sure about this? 171 00:09:06,196 --> 00:09:08,377 Psychiatric malpractice is always a gamble... 172 00:09:08,378 --> 00:09:10,742 but we limit our scope to negligent treatment... 173 00:09:10,743 --> 00:09:12,741 I think we've got a pretty strong case. 174 00:09:12,742 --> 00:09:16,241 - You're the boss. - Not yet. But someday. 175 00:09:19,804 --> 00:09:21,512 This is a waste of my time. 176 00:09:21,513 --> 00:09:24,020 - Your honor, you haven't even-- - That's why we're moving for summary judgment. 177 00:09:24,021 --> 00:09:26,464 It seems to me Dr. Farrar did exactly what she was supposed to do. 178 00:09:26,465 --> 00:09:28,771 She was given a patient with multiple personalities... 179 00:09:28,772 --> 00:09:31,006 and she sent back a patient with a single personality. 180 00:09:31,007 --> 00:09:32,892 With all due respect, that's not the whole-- 181 00:09:32,893 --> 00:09:35,239 I'm inclined to grant defense's motion on summary judgment. 182 00:09:35,240 --> 00:09:37,220 Your honor, we'd like to amend the complaint. 183 00:09:37,221 --> 00:09:39,588 - Excuse me? - We're not suing for malpractice. 184 00:09:39,589 --> 00:09:42,198 Then what exactly are you suing for? 185 00:09:43,546 --> 00:09:45,095 Wrongful death. 186 00:09:45,696 --> 00:09:47,376 Are you kidding me? 187 00:09:47,611 --> 00:09:49,813 - No one died! - Counselor. 188 00:09:50,485 --> 00:09:55,548 Now, hear me out, your honor. The man that Selette Garner fell in love with no longer exists. 189 00:09:55,549 --> 00:09:57,780 His thoughts, his hopes, his memories-- all gone. 190 00:09:57,781 --> 00:10:01,103 Everything that made Jake Garner Jake Garner has been extinguished. 191 00:10:01,104 --> 00:10:03,808 So it's not a joke, your honor, not to our client. 192 00:10:03,809 --> 00:10:07,398 Jake Garner is dead. Dr. Farrar is responsible. 193 00:10:10,365 --> 00:10:11,933 You've got my attention. 194 00:10:11,934 --> 00:10:14,412 - You cannot be serious. - I've just adjudicated six bankruptcies... 195 00:10:14,413 --> 00:10:16,618 and two zoning disputes. Finally, something interesting. 196 00:10:16,619 --> 00:10:17,897 - Your honor-- - Don't "your honor" me. 197 00:10:17,898 --> 00:10:19,413 I want to see if there's a case here. 198 00:10:19,414 --> 00:10:21,761 I'm agreeing to a brief evidentiary hearing. 199 00:10:21,771 --> 00:10:23,623 Witnesses tomorrow. 200 00:10:32,375 --> 00:10:34,572 Fred. The mail's on the floor. 201 00:10:34,751 --> 00:10:35,877 Who is she... 202 00:10:35,878 --> 00:10:39,589 and why does she make me feel the... way I feel? 203 00:10:40,255 --> 00:10:41,636 Who, Stacy? 204 00:10:42,192 --> 00:10:45,018 Oh, no, no, no, no. We are not doing this. 205 00:10:45,112 --> 00:10:48,118 You are here for me, Fred. You're not supposed to be ogling my friends. 206 00:10:48,119 --> 00:10:52,079 Are you even allowed to ogle? Isn't that against guardian angel rules? 207 00:10:52,080 --> 00:10:55,316 I've heard about physical attraction before. Chemically, I-- I understand it... 208 00:10:55,317 --> 00:10:57,415 but I've never experienced it. 209 00:10:57,509 --> 00:11:01,538 - What, you've never had a crush? - U- up there, all I meet are dead people. 210 00:11:01,539 --> 00:11:04,108 Well, forget it, okay? Stacy's out of your league. 211 00:11:04,109 --> 00:11:06,193 You'll be setting yourself up for a world of hurt. 212 00:11:06,194 --> 00:11:09,422 No, no. Y- you don't understand. I- I look at this... Stacy... 213 00:11:09,423 --> 00:11:13,009 and I- I can't help it. I want to-- I want to do her grocery shopping. 214 00:11:13,010 --> 00:11:17,426 I want to-- I want to reroof her house. I want to hunt animals and... 215 00:11:17,863 --> 00:11:20,915 - bring her the meat. - Okay, I don't have time for this, Fred. 216 00:11:20,916 --> 00:11:23,816 But I'm telling you-- It's never gonna happen. 217 00:11:23,817 --> 00:11:27,164 So just... keep your meat to yourself. 218 00:11:29,488 --> 00:11:31,656 Really no road trip? 219 00:11:31,657 --> 00:11:33,898 I'm sorry. She wouldn't postpone it. 220 00:11:33,899 --> 00:11:37,023 I tried everything, and she got all judge-y on me. 221 00:11:37,104 --> 00:11:39,301 But at least you could go to your audition. 222 00:11:39,302 --> 00:11:40,835 Already missed it. 223 00:11:41,511 --> 00:11:45,966 - Hey, Grayson didn't see you, did he? - I've been hiding in here the whole time. 224 00:11:45,967 --> 00:11:48,995 But sooner or later, you're gonna have to explain how we know each other. 225 00:11:48,996 --> 00:11:50,535 I pick later. 226 00:11:52,306 --> 00:11:56,927 Here. Um... I was gonna wait until we got to Palm Springs... 227 00:11:56,928 --> 00:11:58,574 to show you this... 228 00:11:59,285 --> 00:12:01,866 - I made the paper! - There's a "but". 229 00:12:01,867 --> 00:12:04,752 - Don't freak out. - Okay. 230 00:12:05,550 --> 00:12:07,235 - That's not me! - Mnh-mnh. 231 00:12:07,236 --> 00:12:09,423 They put in the wrong picture? 232 00:12:09,424 --> 00:12:12,078 Why does this always happen? I can't even die right. 233 00:12:12,079 --> 00:12:15,217 Don't worry. We'll fix it. I found some awesome pictures of you. 234 00:12:15,218 --> 00:12:19,110 We'll take one of these down to the paper and make them rerun it-- Look. 235 00:12:19,192 --> 00:12:21,474 Spring break in Cabo. 236 00:12:22,521 --> 00:12:24,446 That was the best. 237 00:12:24,775 --> 00:12:26,796 What about this one in the hot tub? 238 00:12:26,797 --> 00:12:29,604 I mean, that would make an amazing obituary photo. 239 00:12:29,605 --> 00:12:31,917 I don't know. It's my final photo. 240 00:12:32,020 --> 00:12:36,330 A lasting impression. I just want it to be... dignified. 241 00:12:36,532 --> 00:12:38,344 And it will be. 242 00:12:38,345 --> 00:12:41,951 They can totally photoshop a bikini back on you. 243 00:12:44,171 --> 00:12:47,023 I am going to go home, crank up my thermostat... 244 00:12:47,024 --> 00:12:49,739 and pretend I'm in the desert. 245 00:12:59,015 --> 00:13:00,414 Excuse me. 246 00:13:01,014 --> 00:13:02,832 Whew. I... 247 00:13:03,285 --> 00:13:04,683 Some guardian angel. 248 00:13:04,684 --> 00:13:07,752 How could you let them screw up my obituary? 249 00:13:08,775 --> 00:13:12,050 The last time I talked to Carl was the night of the accident. 250 00:13:12,051 --> 00:13:14,360 He was in Santa Fe, and he called to tell us... 251 00:13:14,361 --> 00:13:16,663 that he would see us the following day. 252 00:13:16,664 --> 00:13:18,034 Because he missed you? 253 00:13:18,035 --> 00:13:21,408 Because his boss was insisting that he push on through to L.A. 254 00:13:21,409 --> 00:13:24,049 - Objection, your honor. Hearsay. - Yeah, I don't think so. 255 00:13:24,050 --> 00:13:27,318 This would be a hearsay exception seeing as how Carl Mason is unavailable... 256 00:13:27,319 --> 00:13:29,240 due to him being dead. 257 00:13:29,606 --> 00:13:31,924 - Overruled. - Nice try. 258 00:13:32,544 --> 00:13:35,967 16 hours of driving violates the department of transportation's... 259 00:13:35,968 --> 00:13:38,171 "hours of service" regulation, is that right? 260 00:13:38,172 --> 00:13:39,101 Yes. 261 00:13:39,102 --> 00:13:42,143 There's an 11-hour limit. My husband knew that. 262 00:13:42,144 --> 00:13:46,832 But the company didn't care. They had what they called "prioritadruns"... 263 00:13:46,833 --> 00:13:49,466 and Carl's boss used to encourage Carl and the others... 264 00:13:49,467 --> 00:13:52,327 to drive 16, 18 hours at a time. 265 00:13:52,328 --> 00:13:54,620 And by "encourage", you mean... 266 00:13:54,621 --> 00:13:58,771 They said if he couldn't meet the deadline, regardless of regulations... 267 00:13:58,772 --> 00:14:01,467 he shouldn't bother coming back to work. 268 00:14:01,712 --> 00:14:05,911 That's why he was driving all night, to save his job. 269 00:14:08,670 --> 00:14:10,097 Your witness. 270 00:14:11,463 --> 00:14:13,904 I just have one question, Mrs. Mason. 271 00:14:13,905 --> 00:14:16,505 Who was it that fell asleep behind the wheel? 272 00:14:16,506 --> 00:14:20,489 Was it your husband, or was it Ocean Park Trucking Incorporated? 273 00:14:20,676 --> 00:14:23,213 - My husband. - Redirect, your honor. 274 00:14:23,214 --> 00:14:26,926 Who tucks your son in at night, you or Ocean Park Trucking Incorporated? 275 00:14:26,927 --> 00:14:29,736 - Your honor. - You started it, Mr. Sebell. 276 00:14:29,818 --> 00:14:31,567 You can answer the question. 277 00:14:32,744 --> 00:14:35,216 I do. Now it's just me. 278 00:14:35,711 --> 00:14:36,923 Just you. 279 00:14:38,464 --> 00:14:41,151 Does Michael still ask about his dad? 280 00:14:42,173 --> 00:14:45,026 Every night. The same question-- 281 00:14:45,251 --> 00:14:47,519 "When's dad coming home?" 282 00:14:52,224 --> 00:14:54,413 Counselor, are you okay? 283 00:14:55,025 --> 00:14:56,714 I need a moment. 284 00:15:07,102 --> 00:15:09,215 And what do you tell him? 285 00:15:10,570 --> 00:15:13,274 I tell him that his dad is always with him... 286 00:15:13,405 --> 00:15:15,089 always loves him... 287 00:15:15,446 --> 00:15:19,585 and I pray to God that as he gets older, Michael doesn't forget his father. 288 00:15:19,586 --> 00:15:21,032 He won't. 289 00:15:22,051 --> 00:15:24,562 You've got to be kidding me! Your honor! 290 00:15:24,563 --> 00:15:25,694 Objection! 291 00:15:25,695 --> 00:15:29,757 Counsel's using a flagrant display of emotion to try and sway the jury! 292 00:15:29,758 --> 00:15:33,314 - No more questions. - Um, counsel, approach please. 293 00:15:34,827 --> 00:15:36,818 I'm sorry. It's just... 294 00:15:36,819 --> 00:15:39,221 This isn't dinner theater. 295 00:15:39,982 --> 00:15:42,282 Are you on some kind of medication? 296 00:15:42,385 --> 00:15:44,435 Is this post-traumatic stress? 297 00:15:44,601 --> 00:15:47,402 No. It's just so sad. 298 00:15:47,574 --> 00:15:51,189 This little kid... And he won't see his father. 299 00:15:51,190 --> 00:15:53,875 It just-- it gets you. 300 00:15:54,325 --> 00:15:56,495 I do not know what is going on with you, Jane. 301 00:15:56,496 --> 00:16:00,354 But turn off the waterworks and pull yourself together, okay? 302 00:16:00,578 --> 00:16:03,667 The last thing that you want is another mistrial. 303 00:16:03,668 --> 00:16:06,430 - Are we clear? - Yes. 304 00:16:06,431 --> 00:16:07,530 Good. 305 00:16:10,481 --> 00:16:14,535 Counselor, please show the court what's behind the curtain. 306 00:16:38,814 --> 00:16:40,373 It's obvious. 307 00:16:40,495 --> 00:16:44,037 The dream means the Jane in you is trying to destroy the Deb in you. 308 00:16:44,038 --> 00:16:46,549 - No, come on. - And she's succeeding. 309 00:16:46,634 --> 00:16:50,172 - That's not true. - It's a little true. Think about it. 310 00:16:50,173 --> 00:16:52,569 The only reason we're not in Palm Springs right now... 311 00:16:52,570 --> 00:16:54,635 is 'cause you had to work at your job. 312 00:16:54,636 --> 00:16:56,756 I'm trying to help my client and her kid. 313 00:16:56,757 --> 00:16:58,815 - Sue me for caring. - Sue yourself. 314 00:16:58,816 --> 00:17:00,686 - You're the lawyer. - You know something? 315 00:17:00,687 --> 00:17:02,918 The only reason you wanted to go to Palm Springs... 316 00:17:02,919 --> 00:17:05,576 was because you need an excuse to miss another audition. 317 00:17:05,577 --> 00:17:07,212 - Take that back. - No, admit it. 318 00:17:07,213 --> 00:17:09,951 You are terrified of making the model-to-actress leap. 319 00:17:09,952 --> 00:17:12,261 That is so not true. 320 00:17:12,931 --> 00:17:14,481 It's a little true. 321 00:17:14,603 --> 00:17:18,187 So, you think about that. I'm gonna be late. 322 00:17:18,642 --> 00:17:20,998 Have a good day, Jane. 323 00:17:29,839 --> 00:17:32,504 Fred, what are you doing here? 324 00:17:32,505 --> 00:17:36,044 I'm a messenger. It's my job. I deliver stuff. 325 00:17:38,950 --> 00:17:42,077 Uh, here. I got your check. 326 00:17:42,161 --> 00:17:44,227 You could have given this to me at the office. 327 00:17:44,237 --> 00:17:47,122 I figured you might need it immediately. I'm thoughtful that way. 328 00:17:47,123 --> 00:17:49,880 Fred, go back to the office. 329 00:17:49,881 --> 00:17:51,355 Don't do this. 330 00:17:52,012 --> 00:17:54,622 Did we get a new UPS guy? Where's Pedro? 331 00:17:54,726 --> 00:17:57,207 Um, hi. Uh, Stacy, right? 332 00:17:57,217 --> 00:17:59,667 I'm Fred. You probably remember me from Jane's office. 333 00:17:59,668 --> 00:18:01,498 You've probably heard her talk about me. 334 00:18:01,499 --> 00:18:02,334 No. 335 00:18:02,686 --> 00:18:05,882 Kind of, uh, keep everything running over there. 336 00:18:05,892 --> 00:18:08,939 I coordinate document delivery and retrieval. 337 00:18:09,033 --> 00:18:11,827 He's a messenger, who was just leaving. 338 00:18:11,828 --> 00:18:14,794 Uh, but before I do, I was wondering if you would like... 339 00:18:14,795 --> 00:18:18,983 to share a meal with me... At a- a nice restaurant. 340 00:18:18,984 --> 00:18:20,081 I can pay. 341 00:18:20,082 --> 00:18:23,337 Oh, you're asking me out. So sweet. 342 00:18:23,619 --> 00:18:26,276 I'm sorry. I'm just not in that place right now. 343 00:18:26,277 --> 00:18:28,423 Say hi to Pedro for me. 344 00:18:30,801 --> 00:18:32,801 What-- What does that mean? 345 00:18:32,895 --> 00:18:35,175 That's just... something we say. 346 00:18:35,176 --> 00:18:38,960 So, when do you think she's gonna be in that place? 347 00:18:39,073 --> 00:18:40,454 Never, Fred. 348 00:18:40,604 --> 00:18:44,404 She's saying she's never going to be in that place. 349 00:18:58,446 --> 00:19:00,549 - Mr. Parker. - I heard there was blubbering. 350 00:19:00,550 --> 00:19:01,471 Excuse me? 351 00:19:01,472 --> 00:19:03,817 Judge summers called. She was not happy. 352 00:19:03,818 --> 00:19:06,737 It wasn't blubbering. I may have showed emotion. 353 00:19:06,738 --> 00:19:09,273 You know why I hired you, Bingum? I watched you in court. 354 00:19:09,274 --> 00:19:12,235 You were rock solid without any of the other nonsense-- 355 00:19:12,236 --> 00:19:14,281 The drama, the blubbering. 356 00:19:14,282 --> 00:19:17,712 I'm still rock solid. Feel these arms. 357 00:19:21,109 --> 00:19:24,235 Whatever you did with this trial the first time, do it again. 358 00:19:24,236 --> 00:19:25,336 Don't worry. 359 00:19:25,337 --> 00:19:28,487 Apparently, I won this trial last time with a whistle-blower. 360 00:19:28,488 --> 00:19:32,283 He goes back on the stand today. By the end of the day, the trial will be over. 361 00:19:32,284 --> 00:19:33,702 No more emotion. 362 00:19:33,837 --> 00:19:35,217 Make it so. 363 00:19:37,443 --> 00:19:39,633 "Feel these arms"? 364 00:19:43,972 --> 00:19:47,325 Not only did I do nothing wrong, my treatment was so successful... 365 00:19:47,326 --> 00:19:49,750 I'm submitting this case to psychiatric journals. 366 00:19:49,751 --> 00:19:53,392 Did your protocol follow the American Psychiatric Association guidelines? 367 00:19:53,393 --> 00:19:54,730 To a "T". 368 00:19:55,461 --> 00:19:56,850 Your witness. 369 00:19:57,843 --> 00:20:01,171 Dr. Farrar, when Selette Garner first came to see you... 370 00:20:01,172 --> 00:20:03,162 did you tell her you could help her husband? 371 00:20:03,163 --> 00:20:07,332 Yes, I diagnosed dissociative identity disorder and told her I could treat him. 372 00:20:07,333 --> 00:20:09,575 Did you tell her that you would restore Jake... 373 00:20:09,576 --> 00:20:12,795 her husband's personality, that you could get rid of Simon? 374 00:20:12,796 --> 00:20:13,707 I did. 375 00:20:13,708 --> 00:20:17,469 Is the fact that you failed miserably going to be in the first paragraph of your journal article? 376 00:20:17,470 --> 00:20:18,577 Your honor. 377 00:20:18,690 --> 00:20:21,138 It's a good question. I did not fail. 378 00:20:21,232 --> 00:20:23,981 During the course of treatment, I discovered that Jake... 379 00:20:23,982 --> 00:20:27,658 the personality that Selette first met, was not the original personality. 380 00:20:27,659 --> 00:20:31,242 Jake was an elaborate and long-standing construct. He-- 381 00:20:31,243 --> 00:20:33,161 He never really existed. 382 00:20:33,162 --> 00:20:35,709 Simon was the original personality. 383 00:20:36,144 --> 00:20:38,757 I did my job. I cured him. 384 00:20:42,430 --> 00:20:45,006 When your patient paid for his visits... 385 00:20:45,007 --> 00:20:47,583 what name did he sign on his checks? 386 00:20:48,214 --> 00:20:49,313 Jake Garner. 387 00:20:49,314 --> 00:20:52,283 And his medical consent form, same thing, Jake Garner? 388 00:20:52,284 --> 00:20:54,247 - That's right. But you have to-- - Then tell me. 389 00:20:54,248 --> 00:20:58,662 If Jake Garner wasn't a real person, if he was a construct, as you say... 390 00:20:58,878 --> 00:21:01,088 how is the consent form he signed even valid? 391 00:21:01,089 --> 00:21:04,866 And haven't you committed fraud by cashing those checks? 392 00:21:10,041 --> 00:21:11,613 No further questions. 393 00:21:11,773 --> 00:21:14,850 I look forward to reading your article, Doctor. 394 00:21:51,677 --> 00:21:52,634 Jane? 395 00:21:53,730 --> 00:21:55,250 I'm-- I'm sorry. 396 00:21:55,251 --> 00:21:57,399 I-- I didn't think you were here. 397 00:21:57,400 --> 00:22:00,526 - I- I didn't think-- - She took a good picture. 398 00:22:01,800 --> 00:22:03,772 She was beautiful. 399 00:22:09,626 --> 00:22:11,926 Hello, hello. Am I interrupting? 400 00:22:12,897 --> 00:22:13,714 No. 401 00:22:13,911 --> 00:22:17,911 Jane, your face is all red. Are you... blushing? 402 00:22:18,628 --> 00:22:20,929 No. I was... 403 00:22:21,584 --> 00:22:23,603 running laps earlier. 404 00:22:23,800 --> 00:22:25,077 What's up? 405 00:22:25,653 --> 00:22:29,370 Um, Parker wanted to know if we were free for dinner, update him on the case. 406 00:22:29,371 --> 00:22:31,024 - 8:00? - Sure. 407 00:22:31,025 --> 00:22:32,908 Excuse me. I'm due in court. 408 00:22:32,909 --> 00:22:35,355 You might want to get an ointment or cream. 409 00:22:35,356 --> 00:22:37,017 She is unbelievable! 410 00:22:37,018 --> 00:22:38,960 - What? - "Dinner with Parker." 411 00:22:38,961 --> 00:22:42,020 That girl is like a venus flytrap... with boobs. 412 00:22:42,142 --> 00:22:45,056 Parker never has dinner with associates. 413 00:22:48,329 --> 00:22:51,381 Mr. Sagansky, thank you for joining us again. 414 00:22:51,707 --> 00:22:54,746 How long did you work as a truck driver for Ocean Park Trucking? 415 00:22:54,747 --> 00:22:55,797 Nine years. 416 00:22:55,798 --> 00:22:59,827 And do you recognize the president of Ocean Park Trucking in this room? 417 00:22:59,828 --> 00:23:02,078 Yeah, that's Mr. Hall, right there. 418 00:23:02,435 --> 00:23:04,135 And sitting next to him? 419 00:23:04,136 --> 00:23:06,933 That's Gary Monroe, V.P. of operations. 420 00:23:07,779 --> 00:23:11,297 Mr. Sagansky, is it true that on at least six different occasions... 421 00:23:11,298 --> 00:23:16,431 Mr. Monroe threatened to fire you if you refused to drive an illegal double shift? 422 00:23:20,056 --> 00:23:20,863 No. 423 00:23:21,126 --> 00:23:23,379 And isn't it true that-- 424 00:23:24,820 --> 00:23:25,975 Excuse me? 425 00:23:26,248 --> 00:23:27,506 I said no. 426 00:23:27,895 --> 00:23:32,407 No, he didn't threaten to fire you on six different occasions? 427 00:23:33,092 --> 00:23:37,747 No, he didn't. No one at that company ever asked me to drive a double shift. 428 00:23:39,071 --> 00:23:42,148 Do you maybe want to take a moment and try answering that question again? 429 00:23:42,149 --> 00:23:45,420 Objection. Asked and answered. Twice. 430 00:23:45,421 --> 00:23:47,554 Yeah, I can count, counselor. 431 00:23:48,374 --> 00:23:49,492 Sustained. 432 00:23:49,616 --> 00:23:51,691 But your honor, he's... 433 00:23:52,736 --> 00:23:55,290 Permission to treat Mr. Sagansky as a hostile witness. 434 00:23:55,291 --> 00:23:56,322 Proceed. 435 00:23:56,323 --> 00:23:58,393 10 months ago, you sat in this room and testified... 436 00:23:58,394 --> 00:24:01,304 that executives at Ocean Park Trucking told you to break regulations... 437 00:24:01,314 --> 00:24:03,512 and coerced you into driving illegal double shifts. 438 00:24:03,513 --> 00:24:06,338 Were you lying then, or are you lying now? 439 00:24:06,648 --> 00:24:08,651 10 months ago, I was a mess... 440 00:24:08,652 --> 00:24:11,499 because my friend Carl had been killed... 441 00:24:12,017 --> 00:24:14,693 and I was looking for someone to blame. 442 00:24:15,662 --> 00:24:17,998 - Are you kidding me?! - Counsel. 443 00:24:17,999 --> 00:24:20,624 But, your honor, aren't you gonna do anything about this? 444 00:24:20,625 --> 00:24:22,380 - Objection. - We're gonna take a recess. 445 00:24:22,381 --> 00:24:25,789 What?! No! It's all in the transcript! This isn't fair! 446 00:24:25,790 --> 00:24:27,709 How much did they pay you to change your story? 447 00:24:27,710 --> 00:24:28,920 Your honor, objection. 448 00:24:28,921 --> 00:24:31,604 Uh, Ms. Bingum? I am warning you. Zip it. 449 00:24:31,605 --> 00:24:33,467 Me?! What about him?! 450 00:24:33,589 --> 00:24:37,090 This witness is, quite obviously, a big, fat, fricking liar. 451 00:24:37,091 --> 00:24:39,106 - Okay, that's it. - And if you can't see it... 452 00:24:39,107 --> 00:24:42,313 you might as well trade in that polyester robe for a big fuzzy muumuu! 453 00:24:42,314 --> 00:24:43,881 Enough, okay?! 454 00:24:43,882 --> 00:24:46,282 Bailiff, take Ms. Bingum into custody! 455 00:24:46,283 --> 00:24:49,384 - I'm holding her in contempt. - What? 456 00:24:51,571 --> 00:24:52,528 What? 457 00:24:53,937 --> 00:24:55,666 What did I say? 458 00:25:01,343 --> 00:25:02,517 Thank you. 459 00:25:04,667 --> 00:25:06,672 I'm not talking to you. 460 00:25:07,235 --> 00:25:10,670 What are you gonna do, hold your breath till I leave? 461 00:25:11,638 --> 00:25:12,681 Come on. You know, I always thought that you could have a little more passion in the courtroom... but I think you overcompensated. You know what happened in court today wasn't fair. "Fair"? Do you remember the summer you clerked for me? Um... vaguely. The Turner case. I planted a flag. Equal pay for equal work. I was overturned on appeal. That wasn't fair. - Remember what you told me? - Vaguely. That the system was about due process. That if I wanted fair, I should go to a fairgrounds. I said that to you? Did you slap me? No. But maybe I should have. You're going through something, aren't you? You're not the same. I'm not. You want to tell me about it? You wouldn't believe me if I did. Okay. I'm gonna have to keep you in here till about 9:00. Otherwise, everyone's gonna think I've gone soft. After that, have someone from your firm come and sign you out, all right? But Jane... think about getting some help. I'll see you in court. Uh, I apologize on Parker's behalf. His last-minute text cancelation-- very tacky. It's okay. Well, we'll just get even-- Order the most expensive things on the menu and bill him. 491 00:26:47,229 --> 00:26:49,079 If you'd still like to eat. 492 00:26:49,080 --> 00:26:51,003 I'm not gonna turn down a free meal. 493 00:26:51,004 --> 00:26:54,138 Um, may we have the wine list, please? Thank you. 494 00:26:54,251 --> 00:26:57,610 So... I guess we just update each other. 495 00:26:57,760 --> 00:27:00,183 Your case seems to be going well. 496 00:27:00,748 --> 00:27:03,940 Thanks to you. Wrongful death? Stroke of genius. 497 00:27:03,941 --> 00:27:06,000 When we win, I'll make sure Parker knows. 498 00:27:06,001 --> 00:27:08,839 - Oh, it's fine. You don't have to. - Oh, don't do that. 499 00:27:08,840 --> 00:27:11,609 Quietly competent doesn't make partner. 500 00:27:12,589 --> 00:27:15,108 Did that just sound really cutthroat? 501 00:27:15,330 --> 00:27:16,213 No. 502 00:27:17,177 --> 00:27:20,323 Okay, you need to work on your poker face. 503 00:27:21,074 --> 00:27:23,584 Sorry, I should get that. It might be Parker. 504 00:27:23,585 --> 00:27:25,566 Oh, just let it go. I can't imagine what he-- 505 00:27:25,567 --> 00:27:26,595 Hello? 506 00:27:27,440 --> 00:27:29,815 Jane? Is everything all right? 507 00:27:30,370 --> 00:27:31,807 Where are you? 508 00:27:36,458 --> 00:27:38,674 Can people actually kill themselves with shoelaces? 509 00:27:38,675 --> 00:27:41,772 I'll let you know. I'm so sorry I ruined your night. 510 00:27:41,773 --> 00:27:44,120 - Jane, it's fine. - No, I- I tried Teri. 511 00:27:44,121 --> 00:27:46,696 - I even tried the new mailroom guy. - Stop apologizing. 512 00:27:46,697 --> 00:27:50,021 You didn't ruin anything. Parker never even showed. 513 00:27:50,728 --> 00:27:52,192 You don't say. 514 00:27:53,190 --> 00:27:55,848 You really called him a liar to his face... 515 00:27:55,849 --> 00:27:57,547 right in the middle of court? 516 00:27:57,548 --> 00:28:00,005 Actually, I think my exact words were... 517 00:28:00,006 --> 00:28:03,589 "Big, fat, fricking liar", but I'd have to check the transcript. 518 00:28:03,590 --> 00:28:05,891 And then I have to burn the transcript. 519 00:28:05,892 --> 00:28:07,647 Hey, you showed the jury you cared. 520 00:28:07,648 --> 00:28:10,605 Yeah, I cared so much I got thrown into jail. 521 00:28:10,954 --> 00:28:13,875 At the end of the day, it doesn't matter. 522 00:28:14,878 --> 00:28:17,648 I have no idea how I'm gonna win this case. 523 00:28:17,733 --> 00:28:19,203 Without my whistle-blower... 524 00:28:19,204 --> 00:28:22,780 How do you prove they are big, fat, fricking liars? 525 00:28:23,615 --> 00:28:25,577 Sometimes you don't have to prove it at all. 526 00:28:25,578 --> 00:28:28,404 - Remember trial advocacy? - Are they a band? 527 00:28:28,405 --> 00:28:29,409 Funny. 528 00:28:30,547 --> 00:28:32,857 You don't always have to prove that they're liars. 529 00:28:32,858 --> 00:28:35,588 You just have to get them to believe that you can prove it. 530 00:28:35,589 --> 00:28:38,047 Sometimes, it's not about the law at all. 531 00:28:38,048 --> 00:28:39,465 Sometimes... 532 00:28:40,696 --> 00:28:44,140 - It's just acting. - Exactly. 533 00:28:47,308 --> 00:28:49,474 - What? - Oh, nothing. 534 00:28:50,631 --> 00:28:52,124 It's just... 535 00:28:53,142 --> 00:28:56,250 I don't know if I'm ever gonna get used to you-- 536 00:28:56,851 --> 00:29:00,494 To people-- talking to me like I'm a lawyer. 537 00:29:02,005 --> 00:29:04,118 If we're being honest... 538 00:29:05,123 --> 00:29:08,723 I still feel like a fraud every time I step into a courtroom... 539 00:29:08,724 --> 00:29:12,580 like I'm wearing my dad's suit, and it's all pretend. 540 00:29:12,581 --> 00:29:16,618 Except it's not, not to my clients. 541 00:29:16,956 --> 00:29:19,304 Well, then it's a good thing they've got you. 542 00:29:19,305 --> 00:29:22,224 * I thought you put me in rapture * 543 00:29:22,430 --> 00:29:24,550 * I never asked you to dump her * 544 00:29:24,551 --> 00:29:28,438 - This is a terrible idea. - No, it's not. 545 00:29:29,058 --> 00:29:31,376 Hey, think of it as an acting job. 546 00:29:31,377 --> 00:29:33,477 This could help me win my case. 547 00:29:33,610 --> 00:29:35,676 Okay, how do I look... 548 00:29:35,677 --> 00:29:38,194 like the owner of a small business? 549 00:29:38,711 --> 00:29:40,846 Yeah... sure... 550 00:29:41,381 --> 00:29:43,353 in a porno movie. 551 00:29:43,644 --> 00:29:46,096 All right, come here. We can work with this. 552 00:29:46,097 --> 00:29:48,758 I don't know, Jane. I think you were right. 553 00:29:48,759 --> 00:29:51,028 I keep skipping auditions, 'cause... 554 00:29:51,110 --> 00:29:53,446 what if I'm a model who can't act? 555 00:29:53,559 --> 00:29:57,528 Listen to me. You are Cameron Diaz, not Cindy Crawford. 556 00:29:57,716 --> 00:30:00,130 Cameron Diaz, not Cindy Crawford. 557 00:30:01,063 --> 00:30:03,523 Cameron Diaz, not Cindy Crawford. 558 00:30:03,992 --> 00:30:06,992 Oh, here you go. I even made you a business card. 559 00:30:06,993 --> 00:30:09,014 Oh, I love props! 560 00:30:12,052 --> 00:30:14,437 * 'Cause I'm not cool * 561 00:30:15,047 --> 00:30:16,305 - Excuse me! - Yes. 562 00:30:16,306 --> 00:30:18,919 - Are you Mr. Monroe? - Yes, I am. 563 00:30:19,239 --> 00:30:21,211 I own a small produce company... 564 00:30:21,212 --> 00:30:24,349 and we have what I'd call a shipping emergency. 565 00:30:24,350 --> 00:30:27,667 - How can I help you, Ms. Barrett? - I have 1,500 South American cantaloupes... 566 00:30:27,668 --> 00:30:31,622 sitting on a dock in San Pedro that need to be in Chicago by 6:00 p.m. tomorrow night... or I lose my biggest client. - 6:00 p.m. 2,000 miles. - Yeah. That's cutting it a little bit close. Please, Mr. Monroe. I'm desperate. Can you help me get my melons to Chicago? My name is Simon, Simon Sewey. You've had that name and personality how long? Since I was born. Who is Jake Garner? Jake was a born frat boy, you know? 577 00:31:04,039 --> 00:31:08,515 Loved a good dirty joke, everybody's best friend, you know? 578 00:31:09,039 --> 00:31:12,073 Well, did very well with women. 579 00:31:12,268 --> 00:31:17,116 And... Jake met Selette the summer after graduation. 580 00:31:17,117 --> 00:31:19,520 It was Jake who proposed. 581 00:31:19,624 --> 00:31:22,929 When did Simon-- Or when did you-- re-emerge. 582 00:31:22,930 --> 00:31:26,580 Well, after the wedding, when things calmed down and they mo-- 583 00:31:26,739 --> 00:31:29,061 Uh... we moved... 584 00:31:29,229 --> 00:31:31,129 I started showing up again. 585 00:31:31,733 --> 00:31:35,501 And it was then that she sent me to... 586 00:31:36,224 --> 00:31:37,867 see Lois. 587 00:31:38,698 --> 00:31:42,313 I mean, uh, Dr. Farrar. 588 00:31:42,898 --> 00:31:44,250 Thank you. 589 00:31:48,802 --> 00:31:52,098 So you're Simon pretty much all the time now. 590 00:31:52,286 --> 00:31:55,027 And Jake is nowhere to be seen. 591 00:31:55,028 --> 00:31:56,893 Why do you suppose that is? 592 00:31:57,119 --> 00:32:00,667 I don't know. Maybe it's because of Dr. Farrar's treatment. 593 00:32:00,668 --> 00:32:02,518 Dr. Farrar got rid of Jake. 594 00:32:02,519 --> 00:32:05,098 She made it safe for me to... 595 00:32:05,671 --> 00:32:07,396 assert myself. 596 00:32:07,821 --> 00:32:09,321 How did she do that? 597 00:32:09,322 --> 00:32:13,318 It was a combination of medication and intensive sessions. 598 00:32:13,807 --> 00:32:16,730 She, uh-- she told me it was okay for me to be myself. 599 00:32:16,731 --> 00:32:19,556 She-- She showed me compassion. 600 00:32:20,308 --> 00:32:22,036 In her office? 601 00:32:24,749 --> 00:32:25,688 Um... 602 00:32:25,932 --> 00:32:28,223 Did Dr. Farrar-- Did Lois-- 603 00:32:28,740 --> 00:32:31,888 Ever show you compassion outside of her office? 604 00:32:32,094 --> 00:32:34,044 Remember, you're under oath. 605 00:32:34,168 --> 00:32:38,686 Yes or no-- Did you ever see your doctor outside of the office? 606 00:32:39,775 --> 00:32:40,594 Yes. 607 00:32:42,003 --> 00:32:46,193 Just one more question. Are you sleeping with your psychiatrist, Simon? 608 00:32:46,194 --> 00:32:48,322 - Is that why she got rid of Jake? - Objection, your honor! 609 00:32:48,323 --> 00:32:49,872 - It's a fair question! - Do not answer that! 610 00:32:49,873 --> 00:32:50,780 You bitch! 611 00:32:50,781 --> 00:32:53,881 I sent you my husband so you could help him, and you slept with him?! 612 00:32:53,882 --> 00:32:56,191 Never. I only slept with Simon. I never touched Jake. 613 00:32:56,192 --> 00:32:58,833 Oh, well, guess what, doc?! They share a penis! 614 00:32:58,834 --> 00:33:02,593 Ladies, ladies. Come on, there's enough of this to go around. Ooh. 615 00:33:02,687 --> 00:33:03,767 Jake? 616 00:33:04,725 --> 00:33:06,225 How you doing, baby? 617 00:33:06,226 --> 00:33:07,571 Show's over people! 618 00:33:07,572 --> 00:33:10,444 I want to see counsel in my chambers now! 619 00:33:13,170 --> 00:33:15,435 Even if she slept with him, and I'm not stipulating it-- 620 00:33:15,436 --> 00:33:17,047 She just admitted it in open court. 621 00:33:17,048 --> 00:33:19,834 The fact that her husband isn't dead is our defense. 622 00:33:19,835 --> 00:33:21,813 Enough, both of you. 623 00:33:22,198 --> 00:33:24,809 As entertaining as this has been, there's only so much a judge can take. 624 00:33:24,810 --> 00:33:27,819 I've reached a decision. Mr. Browers is right. 625 00:33:27,969 --> 00:33:30,713 - I don't see wrongful death here. - Thank you, your honor. 626 00:33:30,714 --> 00:33:32,509 That case will not be moving forward. 627 00:33:32,510 --> 00:33:34,770 In which case, we wish to refile malpractice. 628 00:33:34,771 --> 00:33:36,997 - Excuse me? - Dr. Farrar didn't kill anyone... 629 00:33:36,998 --> 00:33:39,298 but she did sleep with her patient. 630 00:33:39,299 --> 00:33:42,524 I don't know about you, but that sure sounds like malpractice to me. 631 00:33:42,525 --> 00:33:45,497 File the paperwork. We'll hear witnesses Monday morning. 632 00:33:45,498 --> 00:33:47,629 Thank you, your honor. 633 00:33:49,084 --> 00:33:50,369 Come on, babe... 634 00:33:50,370 --> 00:33:52,605 I know it's complicated, but we can figure this out. 635 00:33:52,606 --> 00:33:55,845 - Forget it, Jake. - Actually, it's Simon. 636 00:33:55,939 --> 00:33:59,582 Oh, well, Simon, Jake, whatever. 637 00:33:59,774 --> 00:34:02,574 It's over. I'm breaking up with both of you. 638 00:34:03,824 --> 00:34:06,383 Should we see if she wants us to handle the divorce? 639 00:34:06,384 --> 00:34:09,428 There's not enough money in the world. 640 00:34:10,228 --> 00:34:13,655 My name is Gary Monroe. I am the vice president of operations for Ocean Park Trucking. 641 00:34:13,656 --> 00:34:16,926 Mr. Monroe, are you familiar with the department of transportation's... 642 00:34:16,927 --> 00:34:18,773 "hours of service" regulations? 643 00:34:18,774 --> 00:34:20,305 Of course. It's my job to be. 644 00:34:20,306 --> 00:34:23,082 And how often would you say you encourage your drivers-- 645 00:34:23,083 --> 00:34:25,956 Or coerce them-- To break those regulations? 646 00:34:26,050 --> 00:34:26,989 Never. 647 00:34:27,482 --> 00:34:30,657 At Ocean Park Trucking, we value the safety of our drivers above all else. 648 00:34:30,658 --> 00:34:33,153 Even if that means you can't deliver on time for a client? 649 00:34:33,154 --> 00:34:35,262 Ms. Bingum, you're not listening. 650 00:34:35,263 --> 00:34:37,753 We wouldn't even accept a job in the first place... 651 00:34:37,754 --> 00:34:40,823 if it meant we had to violate D.O.T. regs. 652 00:34:40,945 --> 00:34:43,405 - Really? - Yes, really. 653 00:34:43,727 --> 00:34:45,044 Are we done? 654 00:34:46,798 --> 00:34:47,840 Counsel? 655 00:34:48,084 --> 00:34:49,866 Look, we know what's going on here. 656 00:34:49,876 --> 00:34:51,928 This is a big waste of everybody's time. 657 00:34:51,929 --> 00:34:53,509 Is it, now? 658 00:35:03,070 --> 00:35:06,488 Mr. Monroe, do you recognize the woman who just entered the courtroom? 659 00:35:06,489 --> 00:35:09,872 Objection. We received no notice of an additional witness. 660 00:35:09,873 --> 00:35:12,113 She's not a witness, your honor, not yet. 661 00:35:12,114 --> 00:35:14,947 For now, think of her as exhibit "A". 662 00:35:15,332 --> 00:35:17,967 Stacy Barrett, step right up! 663 00:35:17,968 --> 00:35:20,183 Your honor, this is trial by ambush. 664 00:35:20,184 --> 00:35:23,445 This is the first we've heard of any Stacy Barrett. 665 00:35:23,446 --> 00:35:24,377 Oh, really? 666 00:35:24,378 --> 00:35:26,773 Then why does your witness look like he's about to pass out? 667 00:35:26,774 --> 00:35:29,041 I suspect he's familiar with her. 668 00:35:29,042 --> 00:35:31,522 Did you need some water, Mr. Monroe? 669 00:35:34,541 --> 00:35:37,080 Counsel, is there a problem? 670 00:35:39,734 --> 00:35:43,052 Your honor, we'd, uh-- We'd like a short recess. 671 00:35:43,173 --> 00:35:45,811 Fine. We'll take 10 minutes. 672 00:35:47,867 --> 00:35:49,961 Welcome back, counselor. 673 00:35:55,272 --> 00:35:56,615 Thank you. 674 00:35:58,304 --> 00:36:02,347 Seems there's going to be a change in management at Ocean Park Trucking. 675 00:36:02,348 --> 00:36:06,219 Hall and Monroe are out, and your check is on its way. 676 00:36:07,646 --> 00:36:09,961 We-- we can stay in our house? 677 00:36:10,333 --> 00:36:12,869 Honey, you can add a second story. 678 00:36:13,066 --> 00:36:16,416 I know I've said this before, but thank you again, Jane. 679 00:36:16,482 --> 00:36:17,286 Thank you. 680 00:36:17,287 --> 00:36:20,443 Well, I'm glad I could help... again. 681 00:36:22,464 --> 00:36:24,605 Take care of each other. 682 00:36:26,126 --> 00:36:27,600 Thank you. 683 00:36:31,196 --> 00:36:32,097 So? 684 00:36:32,474 --> 00:36:34,446 That's a good feeling. 685 00:36:36,197 --> 00:36:38,902 Tell me about the settlement. Same as last time? - More or less. - More or less? Well, take the first figure... and double it. - Not bad. - Now double it again. Really? Oh, Mr. Parker, how was poker last night? Don't ask. Never ask. 693 00:37:05,508 --> 00:37:09,005 The guy hasn't missed a Thursday night poker game in, like, 10 years. You got to admire that commitment. Haven't seen you around all day. I won my case. I heard. What's wrong? Are you mad at me? Nah. What you said before about Stacy, that she's... out of my league... it was-- it was harsh. But I guess it's true. Fred, I-- I didn't mean it. No. Yeah, you-- you did. And I should have listened to you the first time. No. I didn't use the right words. I-- I wasn't being sensitive to... Fred, I haven't known you very long. I'm not exactly sure what you are, let alone who. But from what I can tell, you're in a league of your own. And sooner or later, you will find a girl who wants... season tickets to that league, to your league and... okay, I know I'm smart now, but I'm not making sense, am I? I'm just confused... and it hurts. What about this-- the sea is filled with many fish. Yeah, s- stop. Look, I- I-- I know I'm-- I'm supposed to be your guardian angel. But I'm new here... and you kind of have to be mine a little bit, too. Just tell me. Could someone like me ever wind up with someone like... I mean, is-- Is it really... impossible? Look at me, Fred. Anything's possible. * I'm coming home * Hey. I was just trying to I.M. you. 728 00:39:19,780 --> 00:39:22,442 God, that was a good day, huh? I'm still buzzing. Parker was never coming to dinner last night, was he? What? Of course he was. No, he just... Kim, it wasn't a question. I know. Well, I- I wanted to... Um... I wanted to have dinner with you, and-- You thought you had to manipulate me into going? - It's kind of my default. - Yeah? How's that working for you? I lost Deb less than a month ago. I don't need to be manipulated right now. I'm sorry. The thing is, if you had just called and asked... "Hey, you want to grab something to eat?" I would have said yes. * Oh, my god * * I nearly * I am telling you, I was so good. I was in the moment. I actually believed... I had 1,500 rotting melons in San Pedro. If there was an academy award for best produce company president in a pending lawsuit... you'd totally be nominated. Nominated? I'd totally win. Whoo-hoo! I'm so sorry about Palm Springs. I'll try not to let work get in the way of everything. Palm Springs will always be there. What about next week? Any day but Wednesday. I have an audition, and I'm going. To you. To making the leap. To Cameron Diaz. Oh, my God. I totally forgot. Look. Today's. They reran your obituary. Stace, you are the best. How did you do this? Me? I don't have that picture. I thought it was you. * When I saw you in that dress * * I felt alone for the first time * * Since I left home * Hey. Hi. Uh, I was heading out, and I saw you were working late... and, uh... I don't know. I was wondering if you'd like to grab something to eat. That would be nice. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts